


She's Got This Thing About Her

by tvcrazed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, Song fic, bechloe - Freeform, mentions Beca's dad, mentions Stacie, musician!Beca, youtuber!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Beca and Chloe are in a long distance relationship - Musician and Youtuber Beca writes a song for her the night before they part ways once again. Song Fic.





	She's Got This Thing About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All, this is my first Pitch Perfect fic posted on AO3. Maybe I'll eventually cross-post all of my stories (that don't make me cringe) from FF.Net (I've no idea right now). But I hope you guys like this one.
> 
> I heard this song and immediately thought Bechloe.

**She's Got This Thing About Her**

Beca stops in front of her apartment door and takes a breath. She shakes her head before pushing her key in the lock and opening the door. She’s welcomed home by the sounds of her latest mix streaming through the speakers and her girlfriend dancing in her kitchen singing to a bottle of orange juice.  
  
“Hey,” Beca greets.  
  
“Hey,” Chloe returns with a smile. She lowers the volume on the speaker. “How was dinner?”  
  
Beca shrugs off her jacket. “Same.”  
  
Chloe studies her girlfriend for a moment before pulling her into a hug.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Beca says when she pulls away.   
  
“For what?”  
  
“For having to leave you here. For going.”  
  
“Beca, I get it. He’s your dad.”  
  
“And he knows you’re here. He could have let me reschedule. It’s our last night together, you know?”  
  
“Or I could have gone with you,” Chloe suggests as she leads Beca to sit on the sofa.   
  
“No. It’s fine. You shouldn’t waste your time. It’s bad enough I have to.”  
  
“He’s your dad, Becs,” Chloe says softly.   
  
“Who never takes what I want into account. Every week it’s the same thing: ‘You’re wasting your potential. Why music? Why YouTube? Why can’t I just be happy with my normal job?’. I try, you know? And it doesn’t seem like he does.”  
  
“I’m sorry, babe.” Chloe strokes the musician’s hair.   
  
The two sit in silence for a while. Until Chloe abruptly stops playing with Beca’s hair and pulls away. Beca looks up at the redhead, who’s beaming.   
  
“It’s our last night together, so let’s focus on good, happy things,” Chloe starts. “Like your new video.” Chloe beams.   
  
“You like it?” Beca asks with a shy smile.   
  
“Are you kidding? It’s amazing.”  
  
“It’s just a cover,” Beca shrugs. “And you always say that.”  
  
“Because it’s true,” Chloe declares. “But-  
  
The corners of Beca’s lips turn upward as she tries to suppress a smile. She knows where this is going. “But,” she eggs on.   
  
Chloe huffs. “Stacey beat me again!” She flops back onto the couch.   
  
Beca can’t help it — she laughs.   
  
“It’s not funny. I wasn’t even close. Seven people commented before me. How does she always leave the first comment?”  
  
“Did you leave your phone in another room?”  
  
“I stepped away from it for a second to find my other sock —which was, of course, when you decided to post.”  
  
Beca laughs. “Sorry, babe. It was scheduled. And there is not ‘stepping away’ for a second when competing for first comment,” Beca teased. “That thing is attached to her at all times.”  
  
“Isn’t she supposed to be at work?” Chloe grumbles.   
  
“Yup.”  
  
Chloe rolls her eyes in defeat. “Next time, tell me before you post, so I’m ready.”  
  
“Of course,” Beca says with a smirk.   
  
Chloe narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. “You’re not going to, are you?”  
  
“And disrupt the rivalry between my two biggest fans? No. Sorry.”  
  
“You’re awful.”  
  
“Maybe. But you love me.” Beca kisses the redhead’s cheek quickly.  
  
Chloe grabs Beca’s chin before she can pull away and redirects the musician’s lips to her own. She moans into the kiss as Beca leans into her.   
  
Her chest burns with need for her girlfriend, but also for oxygen. And she pulls away. She’s only slightly surprised to find that she’s on her back on the couch with Beca hovering over her. Chloe pushes up and connects their lips again.  
  
Beca pulls away and drops her head onto Chloe’s chest.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Chloe whispers as she strokes Beca’s hair. “Come back to me. What’s up?”  
  
“You’re leaving.”  
  
“And I’ll be back in a couple months for Christmas and the new year.”  
  
Beca takes a breath and then pecks Chloe’s lips. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Chloe caresses Beca’s cheek. “Do you need to stop?”  
  
“No. Sorry. It’s our last night.” Beca stands from the couch. “Let’s make it a good one.” She offers Chloe her hand.  
  
“Oh, it will definitely be better than ‘good’”. Chloe smirks as she stands flush with Beca’s body.   
  
She hears Beca’s breath hitch as their eyes lock, first together and then on each other’s lips. Chloe leans down and presses their lips together. Beca moans this time.   
  
“Lead the way,” Beca instructs. 

* * *

Beca feels a little like a creep. Its 3AM and she’s watching her girlfriend sleep. She knows there’s nothing wrong with it, but the darkness in the room makes her feel like it’s something she shouldn’t be doing. She should be asleep too. They have to leave in a couple hours for the airport, but something woke her an hour ago, and now she’s just staring at the rise and fall of the redhead’s blanket covered chest.   
  
Beca opens her bedside drawer and pulls out a small notebook and pen. She flips to an empty page and turns on her cell phone flashlight, positioning it over the page.   
  
And writes. 

* * *

Beca adjusts her camera to its usual angle to capture her playing on her keyboard. She hits record before sitting behind her keyboard. Skimming her fingers over the keys quickly, she runs through the song's intro.  
  
Satisfied, she turns to the side to face the camera and begins.   
  
“Hey, Nerds, I know I already posted this week - Thanks for all the love on that by the way - but I wrote a song last night that I’m kinda dying to share.   
  
You guys know my girl, Chloe - and apparently love her way more than me because I see those likes you hit on my videos with her. Sometimes way more than ones with me - you traitors. But I can’t blame you, what’s not to love about her right? Anyway, as you guys know, Chloe and I are doing the long distance thing. She was here for a couple weeks and I just got back from dropping her off at the airport. And just needed to record this. So here goes.  
  
Beca turns to her keyboard and stretches her fingers over the keys.   
  
She starts with a slow melody.   
  
_It might be her smile cause it can change my day_  
_Blue eyes that chase my blues away_  
_Might be her touch that keeps me coming back for more_  
_Her loving words that keep me going strong_  
_That heart of hers I hang my future on_  
_What it is well I can't say for sure_  
  
_It's just she's got this thing about her_  
_She's got this thing about her_  
_Like that magic in your favorite song_  
_You just can't put your finger on_  
_In her arms when we're all alone_  
_I get the feeling that I've come back home_  
_She's got this thing about her_  
  
_She stops time when she moves through a room_  
_When she leaves she's always gone too soon_  
_And I'm counting down the minutes till she's back_  
_She's the love I've known eternally_  
_That always feels brand new to me_  
_I can't separate the fiction from the fact_  
  
_Its just she's got this thing about her_  
_She's got this thing about her_  
_Like a hymn in a cathedral hall_  
_Watching April snowflakes fall_  
_In her arms when we're all alone_  
_I get the feeling that I've come back home_  
_She's got this thing about her_  
  
_Like the magic in your favorite song_  
_You just can't put your finger on_  
_She's got this thing about her_  
  
The last note fades and Beca savors it with a tiny smile. She turns to the camera.  
  
“So yeah. I’m not really sure how to end this one so you guys know what to do - comment, like, subscribe. And look out for a new mix next week. See ya, Nerds.  
  
Three minutes after posting the video to her channel :  
  
SexiStace: Damn someone’s in lurrrrrrve ❤️❤️❤️😘😘😘  
  
Six minutes after posting and four comments later:  
  
ChloChloBeale: I was boarding Beca! You were supposed to warn me. I love you so, so much anyway. I’ll call when I land.  


**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked it. Kudos, comment and all that if you want. Song - She's Got This Thing About Her by Chris Young
> 
> I try to be on Twitter and Tumblr and I love chatting with you all so you can find me in those places:  
> Tumblr: TVCrazedUniverse  
> Twitter: TVCrazed - Check this out if you want to find ways to get EXCLUSIVE CONTENT and INFO about all my writing (mostly fanfiction but not all)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> TVCrazed :D


End file.
